Harry Potter Discovered Fanfiction Pairing?
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Harry memiliki Hanphone baru dan menjelajahi sesuatu yang bernama Internet dengan mensearching namanya sendiri-Apa yang terjadi kalau ia malah menemukan sebuat situs aneh bernama FanFiction? well-sangat ABAL! karena Author baru mungkin ceritanya agak aneh but feel free for read and critic! /Sho-Ai/ Rate may change? /DISCONTINUE of the Lost Data/
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Discovered a Fanfiction Pairing!?**

**.**

**Dom! Draco Malfoy x Sub! Harry Potter**

**.**

**Warning! **No Evil Voldemort—War is Gone, All in 7th year Harry and Ginny are just Friends.

**.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER—Not in a MILLION year, I just OWN my crazy ideas and this plot bunnies**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: FanFiction; Unleash your Imagination?**

**Train**

Perang sudah berakhir dan tentunya bahaya akan Voldemort tidak ada lagi—Meskipun begitu, para pelajar di Hogwart harus menghela napas karena mereka harus mengulang kembali tahun ajaran ke tujuh mereka yang tentunya disambut oleh beberapa protes para siswa yang tidak rela mengulang kembali tahun ajaran mereka—Tapi percuma saja protes, pada akhirnya juga mereka tetap masuk di tahun ajaran baru ini dengan suasana yang baru tentunya.

Tampak terlihat saat ini Harry Potter sedang duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang di dalam kereta bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Ron dan Hermione—Kini ia tengah bersenang-senang menggunakkan _handphone_ baru miliknya, teknologi Muggle yang sangat praktis daripada menggunakkan burung hantu sebagai pembawa pesan kemana-kemari.

"Wow—Mate, darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" tanya Ron berdecak kagu melihat _handphone_ Harry

Harry tersenyum "Well—Duddley tidak membutuhkan _handphone_ ini lagi kemudian membuangnya di tong sampah, Aku mengambilnya karena aku pikir masih bisa berguna.." jelasnya

"Apa kau tahu, Harry—Penggunaan jaringan sinyal _handphone_ dapat menyebabkan radiasi yang sangat berbahaya dan menyebabkan suatu kerusakan yang fatal bagi tubuh?" terang Hermione bersiap memulai ceramahnya

Harry dan Ron menghela napas kemudian berusaha mengalihkan topic—Ron yang pertama kali memulai

"Jadi—Mate, Apa saja yang bisa dilakukan _handphone_ baru-mu itu?" tanya Ron

Harry mengangkat bahu "Well—Aku hanya menemukan kalau kita bisa mengirim pesan dan menelpon seseorang melalui alat ini seperti telepon rumah dan satu lagu kalau tidak salah Aunt Petunia yang mengatakan bisa mengakses Internet melalui alat ini.."

"Keren~" ucap Ron "Aku harus memiliki benda seperti itu untuk hadiah Natal tahun ini~" tambahnya sambil melirik Hermione

Hermione menyilangkan tangan di dada "Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan membelikanmu _handphone_. Ronald Weasley.."

"Oh, Ayolah Hermione~" rengek Ron

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat aksi kedua pasangan di depannya ini—Mereka sangat serasi dan terlebih lagi ia sangat berbahagia karena Kedua sahabatnya juga berbahagia bersama Tapi di dalam hatinya ia juga merasa iri dengan kedua pasangan itu, Kapan dirinya ini bisa menemukan pasangannya?

**Hogwarts**

Sesampai di Hogwarts—Harry masih saja tidak berhenti memainkan benda baru miliknya itu bahkan sampai ia menginjakkan kaki ke kamar miliknya di Asrama Gryffindor, _handphone_ tersebut masih saja menempel di tangannya dan jarinya sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menggeser layar _handphone_ tersebut karena pada dasarnya _handphone_ miliknya adalah _handphone touch screen_ yang menyerupai Android Samsung.

"Harry—Apa kau ikut dengan kami ke Great Hall?" ajak salah satu teman Asramanya kepada Harry yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan _handphone_ miliknya

Harry menggeleng "Aku tidak ikut…" jawabnya malas "Well—mungkin aku akan menyusul kalau bisa atau tidak.."

"Oh—well.." jawabnya kemudian beranjak pergi bersama yang lainnya menuju Great Hall

Harry sendiri di ruangan ini tampak tidak mempedulikan apapun—Ia baru saja membuka Opera Mini di _handphone_-nya yang sering di ocehkan oleh Duddley sebagai web browser untuk mengakses beberapa situs—Awalnya Harry merasa sedikit bingung akan menulis hal apa di kolom pencarian web, akhirnya ia malah menuliskan namanya sendiri dan meng-klik tombol search.

Internet memang sangat menganggumkan!—Terutama bagi Harry yang baru menyadari kehebatan Internet, berbagai informasi bisa muncul dengan hanya menulis kata yang kita cari di kolom pencarian bahkan namanya tak luput dari Internet karena terdaoat banyak sekali artikel mengenai dirinya—Hell? Darimana mereka bisa tahu semua data miliknya itu? Internet memang sungguh ajaib—mungkin lebih ajaib dibandingkan dengan sihir.

"Hemm?.. Apa ini?.. _**Fanfiction; Fiction Harry Potter Archieve**_...?" gumamnya melihat web yang aneh bertuliskan namanya "Apa itu _**Fanfiction**_?—" ucap Harry berpikir kemudian meng-klik website tersebut

**FanFiction; Unleash your Imagination**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Total Fiction: 308.899**

**Rated: Shown All Rated**

**Genre: Unidentified**

**Language: Unidentified**

**Status: Unidentified**

…

"Heh?—FanFiction?.. sepertinya mirip sebuah cerita atau semacamnya" ucap Harry yang akhirnya menyimpulkan kemudian menganalisis beberapa cerita yang bahasanya mudah dimengerti—Hell banyak sekali bahasa asing disini yang bahkan ia sangat pusing melihatnya sampai sesuatu menarik minatnya pada sebuah judul

* * *

**Harry Potter; Searching for Love**

**Author: xXxCrazy_FanArtxXx**

**Summary:**

**Harry sanga membenci hidupnya ini—Ia berpikir setelah mengalahkan Voldemort hidupnya ini sudah bukan apa-apa lagi, Ia sangat menderita dan kesepian menjalani hari-harinya di Hogwart—Ia benci harus bersandiwara layaknya orang bodoh, Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah… Mencarikannya seseorang yang menyanyanginya, layaknya kekasih atau semacamnya… Apakah Harry bisa menemukan cinta yang ingin ia cari? **

* * *

Harry mengerutkan dahinya membaca kilasan Fic tersebut—Darimana mereka bisa tahu ia merasa kesepian saat ini? Ditambah lagi keterangan dimana ia mengalahkan Voldemort.. Apa si penulis juga mengenal Voldemort?—Well, Harry di dunia ini ada banyak yang mungkin tak kau ketahui

Rasa penasaran akhirnya menggelitik perasaan Harry yang memutuskan untuk membaca Fic tersebut sebelum tiba-tiba Ron datang menghampirinya mungkin karena khawatir sahabatnya yang satu ini masih belum datang juga ke Great Hall untu makan malam

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini, Mate.." ucap Ron "Ayo cepat kita turun~ Kau tidak akan mau melewatkan makan malam kan.." ajaknya

"Well—Baiklah" ucap Harry yang kemudian mengurungkan diri untuk melihat Fic tadi, tapi sebelum itu untungnya ia sudah menyimpan halaman web tempat Fic itu berada untuk dibuka nanti karena sepertinya ia lapar dan tentunya ia tidak mau melewatkan makanan enak yang tersaji di meja makan di Great Hall

"Kau tidak percaya kalau mereka menghidangkan Pizza!" jawab Ron berjalan bersama Harry keluar ruangan

"Sepertinya Hogwarts juga pada akhirnya menghidangkan makanan muggle untuk makan malam.." sahut Harry tertawa kecil

Ron mengangguk "Dan kau harus dengar ocehan Mione tentang bahayanya kadar lemak tinggi yang ada di dalam Pizza dan berbagai macam ocehannya tentang makanan sehat Organik.."

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan saat kau disana, Ron.." jawab Harry tertawa pelan

Ron hanya menggelengkan kepala "By The Way—Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di ruangan sendirian?"

"Hanya menjelajah Internet dan menemukan situs **FanFiction**…" jawab Harry

Ron menaikan alis "FanFiction? Apa itu—Nama aneh apa itu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga baru melihatnya…" gumam Harry "…Seperti semacam situs dengan berbagai cerita di dalamnya.."

"Seperti Novel begitu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu tidak tahu, kemudian keduanya menuruni tangga dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gryffindor common room untuk pergi memasuki Great Hall dimana makan malam mereka menanti~

Sejujurnya Harry masih penasaran dengan situs tersebut—Mungkin besok ia bisa melanjutkan untuk membaca cerita tadi karena ia sangat penasaran dengan isi cerita tersebut.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well, ini pertama kali Litte menulis Fiction tentang Harry Potter—Mohon bimbingan dan juga kritik berikut saran, Karena Litte masih baru jadi tolong diberi tahu dimana kesalahan Fic Litte yang sangat abal dan OOC ini..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy is Kind-Hearted Person?—What!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, Para siswa di Hogwarts kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti awal dari hari pertama pembelajaran-ulang mereka di tahun ke 7—Kasihan sekali para Senior yang harus mengulang kembali tahun ajaran mereka, Tentunya dengan tidak bersemangat mereka harus menerima kenyataan ini dan mulai belajar lagi dari awal!

Saat ini, Seluruh penghuni Asrama sedang bersiap-siap untuk segera turun ke Great Hall untuk sarapan pagi sebelum pada akhirnya mereka mengikuti kelas-kelas mata pembelajaran mereka masing-masing.

Tampak kini Harry yang sudah berpakaian rapi masih saja bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya—Ia berpikir untuk bersantai sebentar di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman sebelum ke Great Hall untuk sarapan dan tentunya ia tidak akan lupa dengan tujuannya untuk melanjutkan kembali apa yang **FanFiction** kemarin ceritakan tentang dirinya—Maka dengan segera di keluarkanlah _handphone_ itu dari saku celananya dan kemudian menekan Web Browser Opera Mini, Ternyata ada gunanya juga ia mendengarkan ocehan Aunt Petunia di rumah membuat Harry tidak canggung lagi menggunakan aplikasi Web Browser ini. Menekan pilihan _Saved Page_ yang digunakkan untuk menyimpan halaman yang pernah ia buka sebelumnya kemudian memilih nama dalam pilihan _Saved Page_ yang berjudul **Harry Potter Archive – FanFiction**.

"Hemm… Dimana Fic yang kemarin itu…" gumam Harry sibuk mencari Fiction yang kemarin ia temukan karena Halaman yang ditampilkan di Opera Mini miliknya berubah dari apa yang ditampilkan kemarin karena banyak sekali Fic yang kemarin tidak ia lihat muncul dengan Summary yang aneh-aneh pula.

"Mate… Apa kau akan turun bersama kami…" ucap Ron menghampiri Harry yang tampak serius melihat layar _handphone_-nya "Kau tidak mau melewatkan sarapan, kan…" tambah Ron lagi

"Emm… Baiklah, Aku ikut…" jawab Harry pada akhirnya yang kemudian menaruh kembali _handphone_ itu kedalam saku celananya kemudian mengambil tas yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran kelasnya hari ini sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan Gryffindor Common Room bersama dengan Ron menuju ke Great Hall.

Selama mereka berjalan, Harry masih memikirkan kemana Fic yang ia temukan kemarin? Ia sudah begitu penasaran untuk membacanya sehingga ia merasa tidak begitu tertarik melihat judul-judul Fic yang baru ia temui pagi ini, pokoknya ia harus menemukan Fic itu kemudian membacanya hingga habis untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran di pikirannya ini.

"Harry… Harry… Harry?" panggil Ron berulang kali kepada Harry yang ada disampingnya

Tampak Harry yang tersadar kemabli dari lamunannya tentang Fic tadi kemudian menatap Ron.

Ron menaikan alis "Apa yang kau lamunkan, Mate… Untuk beberapa saat tadi kau terdiam dan bahkan tidak menanggapi ucapanku…" komentar Ron sedikit khawatir

"Bukan apa-apa, Ron…" jawab Harry sambil menggelengkan kepala, merasa urusan FanFiction ini bisa ia urusi sendiri

Ron menaikan alis merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya yang satu ini—Hello, dia Harry Potter sahabatnya dan sebagai sahabat yang baik—Ia akan sukarela membantu Harry apapun permasalahan yang ia hadapi itu, sudah cukup berat beban masalah yang ia tanggung selama ini dan ada baiknya jika mungkin Ron bisa membantunya sedikit saja dari apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kalau ada suatu masalah yang mengganggumu, Mate—Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku.." ucap Ron "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu…" tambahnya lagi

Tampak Harry berpikir sejenak—Ia ingin menolak tawaran Ron tapi, ada benarnya juga tawaran Ron tadi bahwa ia saat ini sedang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan..

"Hemm… Baiklah…" ucap Harry pada akhirnya menyetujui

Terlihat Ron mengangguk senang usulannya disetujui oleh sang sahabat "Jadi—Apa masalahmu, Mate?"

Mungkin Harry harus mencari peralihan supaya Ron tidak terlalu penasaran dengan subjek yang akan ia bahas kepadanya sekarang mengingat kemarin ia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar apa itu Fanfiction dan kenapa ia bisa menemukan situs itu juga apa saja kegunaan situs tersebut—walaupun ia harus mengarang semua jawabannya karena.. Well—mana mungkin ia tahu secara detail tentang FanFiction? Dia saja belum menelusuri lebih rinci situs tersebut.

"Jadi begini—Waktu itu aku pergi ke sebuah Toko Buku di salah satu distrik perbelanjaan saat Aunt Petunia menyuruhku untuk mencari bahan yang cocok untuk makalah Duddley…" ucap Harry mengawali layaknya sedang bercerita dongeng sebelum tidur kepada Ron, dilain pihak Ron hanya menjadi pendengar setia yang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Harry "… Aku menemukan sebuah buku yang unik di Toko tersebut—Isinya menarik dan sangat lengkap, Tapi aku baru ingat kalau tujuanku adalah mencari buku untuk Duddley sehingga lupa menghapal judul buku tersebut sebelum pergi meninggalkan Toko terburu-buru…" tambah Harry

Ron mengangguk kemudian "Apa Bibi-mu yang kejam-dan-pilih kasih itu memarahimu Harry?—Katakan padaku dia tidak melukaimu kan, Mate?" tanyanya seketika

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ron—Aunt Petunia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku…" sanggah Harry—Lagipula cerita ini juga hanya scenario singkat yang dipikirkan Harry di dalam otaknya jadi otomatis tidak terjadi di kehidupan nyata

Ron hanya bergumam "Uh—Well, lalu apa masalahnmu yang sebenarnya,Mate—?"

"Aku lupa judul buku yang kubaca di Toko itu Ron—Saat aku bertanya pada si Pemilik buku, dia bahkan tidak mengerti buku apa yang kumaksud.. Yang ku ingat hanya buku itu bersampul warna Hijau.." tambah Harry berharap Ron bisa mencerna perkataannya "Apa yang kau pikir harus kulakukan?"

"Bukankah kau tinggal menggunakkan sihir dan memanggil Buku berwarna Hijau yang kau pikirkan itu—Mate?" ucap Ron

Harry hanya bisa berpikir miris di dalam hati—Mana mungkin ia bisa menggunakkan sihir untuk mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam Web Browser di _handphone_ miliknya itu.

"Kenyataan memang demikian tapi—banyak sekali buku hijau yang memenuhi seisi rumah saat aku mencobanya dan untunglah saat itu Aunt Petunia dan Uncle sedang membawa Duddley untuk check up kondisi berat badannya itu… Tapi buku itu tidak ada diantara semuanya.."

Ron tampak bertopang dagu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah ultimatum—Eh?—Maksudnya jawaban yang sama sekali tidak terduga untuk seorang Weasley seperti Ron mengatakannya "Well—Kau bisa mengecek atau mencari nama pengarang buku itu kalau kau membacanya pasti dibagian bawah kata pengatar buku ada tulisan nama pengarangnya, kan Mate?.."

**Tring! Tring! Tring!**

Harry berpikir sejenak—Kalau FanFic sama kalau dikaitkan dengan Novel atau sejenis buku lainnya maka pasti tentunya didalam FanFic juga memuat keterangan Nama Pengarang dari Fic tersebut untuk memudahkan para Pembaca kalau mereka lupa judul suatu Fic yang pernah mereka baca—Jika mengetahui nama Pengarang tentunya akan sangat mudah untuk mencari Fic yang dikehendaki—BRILIANT! Kenapa hal ini baru bisa dipikirkan oleh Harry sekarang? Oh well—Daripada itu ia harus berterima kasih kepada Ron yang sudah memberitahukannya hal ini..

"Terima Kasih, Ron! Kau memang benar-benar sahabat yang hebat yang pernah kumiliki! Aku jadi tertolong!" ucap Harry semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ron yang hanya bisa manggut-manggut saja—Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi Harry langsung berlari kearah lain dari tujuan awal mereka yang ingin sarapan di Great Hall

"Harry! Kau mau pergi kemana? Arah Great Hall ke sebelah kiri~" ucap Ron mengingatkan sambil menunjuk belokan ke arah kiri sedangkan Harry malah berlari ke arah yang sebaliknya.

Harry menggeleng "Aku tidak merasa lapar saat ini.. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum kelas dimulai~ Katakan itu pada Hermione nanti…" sahut Harry kemudian berlari pergi

Dilain pihak Ron yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa memiringkan kepala melihat kelakuan aneh dari sahabatnya yang satu ini—Apa yang dia katakana tadi salah? Atau malah benar? Kenapa reaksi Harry jadi seperti seakan ia baru saja mendapatkan kuci jawaban terbesar di dalam permasalahannya yaitu tentang sebuah—BUKU!? Oh well, Ron—Masih banyak yang belum kau ketahui~

Harry melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat sambil mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memulai ekspedisi barunya menjelajahi Internet—pada akhirnya iapun memilih untuk duduk bersantai di halaman di bawah pohon besar yang rindang, kelas akan dimulai 30 menit lagi dan waktu 30 menit itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia perlukan, maka tanpa membuang waktu lagi—Harry mengeluarkan _handphone _-nya kemudian mulai mencermati jendela FanFiction yang masih terbuka di Web Browsernya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

* * *

**Search: Story/Author**

**References:**

**Fandom: Anime/Book/Cartoon/Misc/etc**

**Preference: Title/Summary**

**Settings: New Story/Update/New Cross Over/Update Cross Over**

* * *

Harry kini tampak bertopang dagu seperti sedang menghadapi soal tersulit di dalam tes—Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Hemm… Kalau tidak salah… nama Author Fic yang kemarin… **FanArtCrazy** atau **CrazyFanArt**?" gumamnya sambil mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena pemikirannya saat ini masih buntu sehingga ia hanya mengetik nama yang sesuai dengan bayangan di otaknya—berharap nama Author tersebut dapat ditemukan.

* * *

**Search: FanArtCrazyxXx**

***Result for FanArtCrazyxXx***

**Author: xXxCrazy_FanArtxXx (30 Ficition created)**

**Click for view ****xXxCrazy_FanArtxXx**** profile**

* * *

"Yess! Ron—Kau memang sahabat yang dapat diandalkan!" ucap Harry kegirangan melihat hasil search-nya yang pada akhirnya menampilkan apa yang ia cari, kau memang patut bersyukur Harry—Well, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu akhirnya Harry meng-klik pilihan untuk melihat profil lengkap si penulis Fic tersebut dan mulai menganalisis seluruh Fic yang dibuatnya—ia ingin membaca Fic yang kemarin ia lihat…

* * *

**Harry Potter; Searching for Love**

**Author: xXxCrazy_FanArtxXx**

**Summary:**

**Harry sangat membenci hidupnya ini—Ia berpikir setelah mengalahkan Voldemort hidupnya ini sudah bukan apa-apa lagi, Ia sangat menderita dan kesepian menjalani hari-harinya di Hogwart—Ia benci harus bersandiwara layaknya orang bodoh, Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah… Mencarikannya seseorang yang menyanyanginya, layaknya kekasih atau semacamnya… Apakah Harry bisa menemukan cinta yang ingin ia cari?**

**Click to View Fiction**

* * *

Mata Emerald-nya kini berkilat-kilat melihat Summary Fic yang kemarin ia lihat—dengan semangat yang tidak dapat padam lagi, Harry segera mengklik untuk membaca lebih lanjut Fic tersebut—Menunggu proses data yang terbilang sedikit lambat mulai membuat Harry geregetan lantaran waktunya untuk bisa menikmati/membaca Fic ini hanya tinggal 20 menit saja…

"Ayo cepat—cepat—cepat…" rapal Harry sambil memelototi _handphone _-nya itu seakan mengatakan kalau tidak cepat ia akan segera mengutuk _handphone _ini dengan tongkat sihirnya segera—ehemm—sebegitu penasaran banget yah?

Akhirnya, Tampilan Fic sudah seluruhnya terbuka dan kini yang Harry lakukan hanya melihat rentetan huruf yang ada di hadapannya dan sedikit terkesima lantaran Author si penulis cerita ini cukup mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya dan apa asal-usulnya, Darimana mereka bisa tahu semua itu? Bahkan sampai ke hari ulang tahun dan data-data pribadi mengenai hidupnya—Aneh, itulah pemikiran utama sang Harry Potter saat matanya kini sedang terfokus pada sebuah paragraph…

**Di hari yang cerah ini, Harry yang merasa malas untuk memasuki kelasnya berniat untuk membolos dengan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di Halaman sekolah Hogwarts—Tidak akan ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya disini karena hampir seluruh siswa kini masih berada di Great Hall menikmati hidangan sarapan pagi mereka sebelum mengikuti kelas, sedangkan Ron dan Hermione? Well, mungkin mereka akan menyiapkan sederet pertanyaan menyangkut keabsenannya hari ini—Tapi Harry tidak peduli, Ia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini dan ia tidak mau diganggu… Matanya kini terfokus ke pemandangan di sekitarnya—**

Harry mengerjapkan matanya kemudian memandang di sekitarnya, Lokasi dimana ia berada sama persis dengan latar yang terdapat di dalam Fic yang dibacanya—_Creepy_, itulah yang dipikirkan Harry saat ini… Apa ini hanya kebetulan semata saja?

Harry mengangkat bahu "Setting tempatnya mungkin sama tapi aku tidak membolos seperti apa yang dikatakan di dalam cerita…" gumamnya sambil kemudian lanjut membaca

**Andaikan Perang itu tidak ada sejak awal—Mungkin saja kini Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore yang dulu ia kagumi itu masih ada disini mengawasi Hogwarts seperti yang biasa ia lakukan…**

**Tapi semua kini sudah berubah—Takdir yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diubah kembali karena hanya akan mengubah alur waktu yang akan terjadi di Masa Depan nanti… Guru Ramuan yang selalu ia benci selama ini ternyata merupakan orang yang peduli akan dirinya sejak lama dan Harry merasa menyesal akan pemikirannya terhadap Proffesor Severus Snape, Kenapa ia tidak mempercayainya sejak awal? Mungkin semuanya akan berubah dan Proffesor Snape akan bisa mengajar kembali di Kelas Ramuannya sekarang… Kenapa ia hanya bisa mengetahuinya di saat terakhir saja?**

**Terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya Harry tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya—Ia bahkan tidak terlalu menganggap sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu lantaran Mata Emerald-nya kini sudah di selimuti oleh kabut… kabut penyesalan…**

"**Potter!..."**

—

"Potter!"

Harry tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap kearah suara di depannya itu sambil meruntuk kesal kepada seseorang yang sudah memanggilnya disaat-saat ia sudah berada di pokok cerita Fic yang sedang ia baca ini—Pemuda dengan iris mata Abu-Abu itu dengan rambut pirang ditata bak gaya artis terkenal—Oh, Harry tahu siapa dia, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi siapa pemilik suara yang sangat menyebalkan seperti ini yang barusan memanggilnya yang sedang seru-serunya membaca Fic…

Harry membalas dengan tatapan tajam "Apa maumu, Malfoy…" ucap Harry

"Ck, Jadi ini yang dilakukan si Anak Emas setelah berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort—Bolos demi memainkan sebuah peralatan Muggle rendahan… Benar-benar…" ucapnya membalas dengan nada mengejek

Meskipun keluarganya berasal dari kalangan Death-Eaters, Draco Malfoy—Nemesis Harry Potter ini justru memiliki Peran Ganda dalam Peperangan Dunia Sihir lantaran ia secara diam-diam berhasil menghancurkan sedikitnya 4 buah Horcruxes selama ia menjadi kaki tangan Voldemort (a/n: Author ngarang soal yang ini, maklum yah…) sehingga Para Kementrian Sihir tidak mengenai Keluarga Malfoy hukuman karena sudah menjadi Kaki tangan dari Voldemort itu sendiri dan kini mereka sudah terbebas dari ancaman penjara Azkaban menjadi Keluarga Penyihir yang bebas tanpa adanya kekhawatiran sedikitpun—satu hal yang tidak berubah tentunya setelah Perang berakhir yaitu keduanya masih saja tetap menganggap satu sama lain musuh!

Harry yang mendengar kata bolos keluar dari mulut Draco barusan mengerutkan alis "Hah? Bolos…?" ucapnya menyahuti dengan tampang _innoncent_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa

Draco menggelengkan kepala "Kau memang bodoh seperti biasa, Potty—Jam pelajaran sudah lewat 10 menit yang lalu! Kau sama sekali tidak sadar rupanya…"

**Di hari yang cerah ini, Harry yang merasa malas untuk memasuki kelasnya berniat untuk membolos dengan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di Halaman sekolah Hogwarts….**

Kalimat yang ada di dalam Fic tadi menjadi kenyataan—Dia berada di Halaman, di bawah pohon besar dan… Bolos? A-Apa Fic ini dibuat dengan menggunakkan sihir sehingga pembacanya juga memiliki pengalaman yang sama dengan apa yang ditulisnya—Mana mungkin!

"Lalu… Apa urusanmu datang menemuiku Malfoy, Bukankah kau senanh mengejekku dan menyebarkan gossip 'Si-Anak-Emas Gryffindor yang sudah bersikap bak seorang Pahlawan seenaknya bolos untuk bermalas-malasn di Halaman Hogwarts'…" ucap Harry

Draco bertopang dagu "Hmm.. Sepertinya menyenangkan melihat penderitaanmu setelah aku menyebarkan issue ini…" ucapnya diikuti dengan seringaian khas Malfoy yang kerap membuat Harry naik darah sehingga menyebabkan keduanya saling berkelahi

'_Dasar si Pirang sialan!...'_ gerutu Harry dalam hati

"Tapi…" ucap Draco memulai "Bersyukurlah hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu, Potter… Kalau bukan karena tugas dari Proffesor Sybill aku pasti akan membiarkanmu disini…" ucapnya sambil menunjukan kertas perkamen dari dalam sakunya dan Harry melihat apa yang tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya;

* * *

**Kelas Ramalan**

**Mr. Potter & Mr. Malfoy**

**Meramalkan 20 Ramalan Keuntungan dan 20 Ramalan Kesialan yang akan terjadi di Masa Depan nanti. Tugas akan dikumpulkan Lusa dengan keterangan lengkap, gunakkan pikiran hati kalian di dalam bola Kristal dalam melakukan Ramalan. **

**Jika terlambat mengumpulkan maka;**

**POIN akan dikurangi**

**NILAI F- tanpa pengecualian**

**SANKSI Tugas akan disampaikan langsung!**

**Tertanda:**

**Proffesor Sybill Patricia Trelawney**

* * *

Harry membelalakan mata tidak percaya—DIA dan MALFOY! KERJA SAMA! WHAT!

"Sudah jelas sekarang, Potter!..." ucap Draco berhasil membuat Harry tersadar dari acara shock-nya "Karena aku tidak mau melakukan tugas ini sendirian sementara kau bermalas-malasan… Sekarang cepat bangun dan mulai bekerja!" perintahnya

Harry mendengus kemudian beranjak berdiri "Jadi—Apa ini artinya seorang Malfoy sepertimu takut mendapatkan hukuman karena tidak mengerjakkan tugas?" ucap Harry iseng

"Huh—Kau pikir aku sepertimu, Potty yang bodoh?... Aku tidak mau nilai-nilai sempurnaku selama ini menjadi merah lantaran hanya tugas bersama Potter si Anak-Pemalas-Gryffindor…" ucapnya dengan tenang sama sekali tidak mengoreksi perkataannya lagi karena MEMANG diperuntukkan untuk mengejek Harry "…Dan satu lagi, jauhkan benda Muggle aneh itu dari pandanganku selama kita melakukan Tugas, Mengerti!"

"Yah-Yah…" sahut Harry tidak meminati tapi tetap memegang _handphone_ miliknya sambil mengikuti langkah Malfoy di depannya sampai akhirnya "N-Ngomong-Ngomong kita akan kemana?.." tanya sedikit bingung kemana arah Draco melangkah saat ini

"Sudah jelas ke Slytherin Common Room… Memangnya aku sudi bersama para Gryffindor itu diruanganmu…" sahut Draco

'_Dasar, Pirang sok! Kalau bukan karena tugas aku tidak akan sudi mengikutinya—Pikirkan Harry… kau harus sabar mengikuti permainan si Malfoy sombong ini demi mendapat nilai bagus dalam tugas kali ini selanjutnya kemudian kembali ke Ruangan Gryffindor dan melanjutkan membaca—Yah, Membaca! Kenapa begitu banyak gangguan yang menimpaku hari ini!'_ runtuk Harry kesal di dalam hati kembali mengikuti si Pangeran Es Slytherin itu di belakang menuju Slytherin Common Room—Wetzz, bukan Harry namanya kalau dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melanjutkan acara Bacanya kembali…

"**Potter!"**

**Sebuah suara kini memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit agak tegas—Harry menegakkan kepalanya menatapi sosok yang berdiri di depannya saat ini, Rambut pirang dan Mata Abu-Abu kini tengah menatapnya…**

"**Apa maumu kali ini… Malfoy…" ucap Harry tidak berminat untuk berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya kali ini**

**Terlihat Draco saat ini tengah merapikan surai rambut pirangnya sebelum kemudian menyahuti ucapan Harry "Seorang anak emas sepertimu yang sudah dianggap sebagai pahlawan dunia kini malah bermalas-malasan…"**

**Harry memalingkan wajahnya "Memangnya apa pedulimu sekarang, Malfoy! Pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu menjauh dariku…"**

"**Huh—Reaksi yang bagus dari seorang Harry Potter si-Anak-Emas…" sahut Draco "Lagipula… Aku kesini bukan karena aku merasa peduli padamu…" tambahnya lagi**

"…" **Harry diam tidak menjawab**

**Draco memandangnya sebelum kemudian menghela napas "Perang sudah berakhir, Potter… Tidak ada gunanya kau menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi…" ucapnya yang kemudian disusul oleh tatapan tanda tanya oleh Harry, sambil mengangkat bahunya Draco kemudian meneruskan "…Perkataanku memang benar sesuai fakta, ternyata…"**

"**Menyesal-…" ucap Harry mengulangi "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali apapun! Asal kau tahu saja Malfoy—Aku, Harry Potter Si-Bocah-Yang-Hidup…dua kali! Perang sudah berakhir dan Voldemort sudah mati! ….. Aku menang, Aku melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan orang-orang itu, dan aku merasa seperti seorang yang bodoh! Aku seorang pahlawan. Seorang anak emas… Para Reporter di Daily Prophet bahkan menuliskan hal-hal baik tentangku di surat kabar. Aku seorang pemenang dan sekarang aku merasa layaknya orang yang Gagal—Gagal karena aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berarti selama perang berlangsung, Kehilangan orang-orang besar seperti mereka…" ucap Harry lantang kini sambil menundukkan wajahnya memandang tanah "Aku seorang pemenang tetapi aku merasa seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan segala yang aku punya…" tambah Harry lagi sambil tertawa pelan untuk menutupi kesedihannya**

**Draco hanya memandangi Harry yang kini sedang tepuruk—mengamati keadaan Harry saat ini yang mungkin tampak sehat-sehat saja di luar tetapi jauh di dalamnya, Ia terlihat rapuh—sangat—sangat rapuh… Bisa saja Draco menyebarkan issue ini kepada semuanya untuk menghancurkan reputasi Pahlawan-sepanjang-masa ini.. Tetapi sesuatu dihatinya merasa tidak begitu rela untuk melakukan itu semua… **

"…**Kau berkata demikian layaknya seorang pengecut Harry, Kau lemah—Seharusnya kau melihat ke depan bukannya memandang kembali ke belakang… Kau masih memiliki 2 sahabatmu itu…" ucap Draco kemudian baru menyadari satu hal**

**Harry mengangkat kembali kepalanya "Kau… Memanggilku… Harry?"**

**Draco meruntuki ucapannya barusan—Kenapa ia tanpa sadar memanggilnya Harry? Bukankah ia selalu memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya saja atau nama aneh yang digunakan untuk mengejeknya.**

"…**Kenapa kau memanggilku Harry…" ucap Harry kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sama**

**Draco memalingkan wajahnya "Bukan urusanmu… Terserah nama apa yang aku ucapkan untuk memanggilmu…" ucapnya kemudian berniat meninggalkan lokasi tidak ingin ditanyakan lebih lanjut soal ini**

**Harry hanya menatap Draco dengan tatapan penasaran sebelum kemudian tersenyum "Terima kasih, Draco… Untuk sesaat tadi kau sudah mengatakan hal yang benar—dan… Terima kasih kau sudah… menghiburku…"**

**Draco hanya bergumam sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Harry di belakangnya—Perang memang sudah berakhir dan banyak sekali hal yang sudah berubah… termasuk hubungannya kini dengan Draco Malfoy, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi sahabat? Mengingat barusan mereka saling memanggil dengan nama akrab mereka dan tidak biasanya Draco menunjukkan sifat lembutnya di depan Harry tadi—Mungkin pemandangannya tentang Draco salah selama ini, Mungkin sebenarnya Draco adalah orang yang baik hati di dalam lubuk hatinya—**

**To Be Continue**

**Next to Chapter 2**

Draco…

Draco Malfoy…

Si Pirang Sialan itu…

ORANG YANG BAIK HATI—WHAT!

**DHUAK!**

Tanpa menyadari langkahnya berjalan lantaran terlalu focus dengan ucapan paragraph di Fic itu dengan tidak elitnya Seorang Harry Potter menubruk pilar yang terbuat dari marmer yang ada di depannya dan kini terduduk diatas lantai batu sambil memegangi dahinya yang terantuk barusan—Sebegitu mengagetkannya kah?

'_Mana mungkin si Pirang-Gila yang hanya mengakui darah keturunan penyihir murni itu, sok kaya dan sok berkuasa ternyata ORANG YANG BAIK HATI! Siapa sih Author ini! Darimana dia mendapat berita Draco Malfoy ternyata orang yang penuh perasaan!'_ protes Harry tidak terima

"Pertunjukkan yang bagus, Potter…" ucap Draco yang sepertinya menikmati adegan Harry sesaat sebelumnya yang terantung pilar marmer

Harry mendengus kesal—Mana mungkin dia disebut-sebut sebagai orang yang berhati baik, mulia dan yadda,yadda,yaddi di dalam Fic barusan? Pasti Author yang menulis salah mengetik nama orang!

"Diamlah, Malfoy!" keluh Harry merasa terhina dengan wajah kepuasan yang terukir dalam Draco di depannya saat ini—Harry meraih kembali _handphone_-nya yang tadi tergeletak tapi untungnya tidak lecet sedikitpun, lebih baik ia melanjutkan cerita Fic aneh ini nanti karena meskipun terkesan aneh Harry masih penasaran dengan lajutan ceritanya plus ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan seorang Draco Malfoy untuk kedua kalinya… Pelan-Pelan Harry beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian merapikan jubahnya dan pakaiannya yang lusuh akibat terjatuh tadi.

Tanpa disadari olehnya yang sibuk merapikan seragamnya, Draco berjalan mendekati Harry..

"Hei, Potter…" panggilnya

"Apalagi kali ini, Malfoy! Kau masih belum puas menertawakanku.." sahut Harry emosi menyahuti perkataan Draco dan baru menyadari jarak diantara keduanya sangat dekat "K—Kau mau apa, Hah?..." ucapnya waspada takut-takut Draco memantrainya dengan sihir aneh apapun itu

Draco hanya menggeleng kemudian menunjuk dahi Gryffindor tersebut—Harry hanya menatap arah yang ditunjukkan jari Draco itu sebelum memegang dahinya sendiri dan merabanya kemudian meringis kesakitan lantaran insiden menabrak pilar tersebut kini sudah membuat dahinya berwarna merah dan terasa sangat sakit kalau dipegang—Tapi apa maksudnya?

"… Ayo cepat jalan, Potty!" ucap Draco berbalik "Setelah sampai nanti kau harus mengompres luka memarmu itu…" tambahnya

Harry mengerjapkan matanya berusaha memproses ucapan Draco barusan—Dia menyuruhnya untuk mengobati luka di dahinya ini setelah sampai di kamarnya? Di Slytherin Common Room nanti? Bukan hanya itu saja—Draco—Draco menawarkannya untuk mengobati lukanya di Ruangan Asramanya!—HAH! T—Ternyata… yang dikatakan Fic itu BENAR? Draco Malfoy benar-benar orang yang baik hati bukan seorang yang kejam dan selalu bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain seperti pemikirannya—MERLIN! FANFICTION! SEBENARNYA SIAPA YANG MENCIPTAKAN SITUS ITU!

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Mohon Maaf ya Everyone~ Fic ini lama banget Update! Salahkan authornya yang terlalu malas mengetik ini—Plak! Tapi sebenarnya waktu publish chapter 1 sih Litte ngak yakin cerita ini bakal menarik, soalnya isinya aja udah abal (Author mundung) Tapi terima kasih karena sudah mendukung Fic Litte yang pertama di Fandom Harry Potter ini~ Sekalian Terima kasih untuk…**

**To ****Gia-XY****: **Wkwkwkkw… Kan kalo YGO Litte masih ragu bikin Shou-Ai tapi buat Pair DRARRY kesayangan sih… udah Litte rencanakan… fufufu… tapi Draco masih belom tahu~ soalnya kan yang punya HP cumin Harry—Draco mana mungkin mau megang benda muggle kayak HP ya ngak? Yosh—Makasih dukungannya GIA~

**To ****Momo Kim****: **Thank you Reviewnya—Hehehe.. Maklum Litte males ngecek penulisan sebelum apdet—Plak! Chapter ini kayaknya udah lumayan panjang kan? Gomen kalo ada yang salah di Chapter ini.. soalnya Litte masih Newbi di Fandom ini… Hehehe.. soal apdet A.S.A.P kayaknya bakal diusahaain deh…

**To ****Al-Mcs****: Ini **udah apdet ke Chap 2… Hehehehe.. Thank You dukungannya yah…

**To ****AnindyaCahya****: **xD bukan Draco yang bikin… hehehe… yang bikin adalah Anonym yang masih tanda tanya (?) besar… Makasih Reviewnya~ Kalo ada kesalahan di Fic ini mohon maaf iio~

**To ****BaekRen****: **Ini udah di lanjutt~ Silahkan dibaca, dikritik dan diberikan saran… Thank you Reviewnya yah…

**To ****Kishu Mars****: **Terima kasih pujiannya hehehe… Ini udah di lanjut… selamat menikmati Ficnya.. Mohon di kritik kalau ada yang salah.. Thank you reviewnya iia..

**To ****DrarryLova Revo from Ana-Ryhan****: **Makasih~ Ini udah dilanjut lagi kok.. hehehe… Maaf lama nunggunya~ Thank you reviewnya…

**To ****Ayashaa: **Wah… Makasih banyak nih! Kalau tentang Apdet yang cepet-cepet.. kayanya Litte mesti cari waktu dulu… Thank you reviewnya yah..

**To ****Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy****: **Wah, makasih pujiannya~Chapter ini udah agak panjangan dikit kan? Soal apdet kilat berhubung liburan udah selesai bentar lagi, kayaknya bakal nunggu lagi deh~ Tapi akan Litte usahakan apdet~ moga-moga bisa cepet keburu lanjutannya.. Thank you Reviewnya~

**To ****cla99****: **Makasih Reviewnya~ Chapternya udah rada panjang kan? Hehehe.. Fell free untuk di kritik dan di koment berhubung Litte masih ingin belajar di Fandom ini kalau ada kesalahan…

**To ****Runa-chan Ryuuokami****: **wkwkwkw… Maksudnya si Harry nemu Fic yang tiba-tiba rated M gitu Run, o.O boleh juga tuh hwhwhwhwh… kalo udah siap Lemon sih—Thank you reviewnyaaaa~

**YOSH! Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung! Me-review dan mem-Fave story ini! Kalau ada yang salah~ jangan malu-malu mengkritik sebab Litte ngak akan bisa belajar dari kesalahan kalau tidak ada kritikan.. dan Litte akan berusaha bikin story yang lebih baik lagi… **

**Enjoy yah—Please R&R~ **

**Gracias~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Discussing—Or—Fighting?**

* * *

_ Here we go again for_—Saat ini keduanya, baik Draco maupun Harry kini berada di dalam _Slytherin Common Room_, Markas para Anak-Anak penyihir yang terkenal dengan sifat angkuh mereka yang sebagian besar termasuk golongan penyihir berdarah murni yang sangat mereka banggakan tentunya ditambah lagi—Siapapun pasti tahu kalau Slytherin adalah musuh Gryffindor seumur hidup, entah mengapa bisa terjadi demikian yang mungkin disebabkan karena perbedaan dari pemikiran kedua Asrama ini.

Memasuki wilayah musuh seorang diri tentunya membuat Harry sedikit gugup dan merinding karena pasalnya mereka—Dia dan Draco—ditatap oleh seluruh mata penghuni Asrama! Bayangan tentang ada seorang yang berniat mengerjainya membuat Harry menelan ludah berusaha untuk waspada, Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disini apalagi kalau dirinya sendiri yang harus berhadapan dengan semua penghuni Asrama ini—_Play safe_ aja ya, Harry~

Memang semua pandangan tertuju kepada dua orang itu karena Semuanya tidak menduga bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy—Head Boy—Juga _Slytherin Ice Prince_ itu membawa seorang Gryffindor, terlebih lagi seorang Harry Potter yang adalah Musuhnya sejak tahub pertama di Hogwarts ke dalam Asrama!—Ini!—INI BERITA BESAR!~ Mungkin saja para siswi yang melihat ini saling berbisik-bisik tentang kemungkinan keduanya kini sudah berdamai atau apalah itu karena mereka sudah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan Argument yang tidak berguna dan saling melemparkan sihir satu sama lain dulu.

'_Ingatkan aku untuk tidak akan pernah—koreksi—SAMA SEKALI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH mau mengkuti seorang Malfoy ke Asramanya dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas yang sama saja artinya dengan—BUNUH DIRI~'_ keluh Harry dalam hati '_Merlin—Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu…'_ tambahnya lagi merasa tidak nyaman dengan seluruh tatapan yang ditujukan padanya kemudian melihat punggung Draco yang berjalan di depannya sambil mendengus pelan.

Keduanya menaiki tangga dan sempat melewati beberapa siswa Slytherin lain—Harry bisa merasakan mereka memandangnya begitu berpapasan dengan matanya, Harry menggeleng kepala berusaha mengacuhkan yang ada di sekelilingnya dan juga atmosfir di Asrama Slytherin ini sampai keduanya berhenti di sebuah pintu besar di depan mereka yang terbuat dari pohon oak yang penuh dengan ukiran menambah kesan estetik—di ukiran tersebut terdapat sebuah Kristal berwarna Hijau, Kristal yang semula redup itu perlahan-lahan mulai bersinar begitu Draco mendekati pintu itu—Harry menaikan sebelah alis, ia tidak mengikuti Draco dan memilih untuk tetap berdiri di tempat ia berada saat ini merasa ia akan aman-aman saja kalau berada disini. Harry dapat melihat Draco membisikan sesuatu kepada Kristal itu—semacam kata kunci mungkin, dan setelahnya pintu itu mulai terbuka dengan lebar untuk membiarkan keduanya mengakses ruangan yang dijaganya.

" Cepat masuk kedalam, Potter…" ucap Draco memerintah pada Harry dibelakangnya untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan

Harry mendengus sambil membatin di dalam hati sebelum mengikuti si pirang Slytherin itu memasuki kedalam ruangan dan setelah kakinya menginjak ruangan tersebut, dengan otomatis pintu tadi menutup dengan sendirinya (a/n: kayak pintu yg di supermarket itu lho yang buka tutup sendiri, modelnya sama kayak yang ini—Plak!)

"…." Harry diam beribu triliyun kata melihat pemandangan di depannya—Kenapa demikian?

Ini Kamar?—Itulah pertanyaan yang langsung terlintas di pemikiran Harry yang mengerjapkan matanya ngak percaya pasalnya Kamar seorang Slytherin yang bernama lengkap Draco Lucius Malfoy ini tampak seperti KAMAR HOTEL dibandingkan dengan kamar-kamar siswa lainnya—Ruangan yang luas seluas kamar yang dihuni 7 orang atau lebih, Rak buku yang besar, Ranjang ukuran _kig-size_, berbagai macam perlengkapan dan alat-alat sihir tertata rapi juga gulungan-gulungan perkamen yang ada di atas meja, ruangan kamar mandi pribadi juga ada _bathtub _yang luas dan shower, sofa-sofa yang empuk dan mewah berwarna hijau dan juga perapian di depannya—Dipastikan Lucius sudah membayar mahal untuk memfasilitasi anaknya ini di dalam Asrama, Seperti yang dikatakan '_MONEY can give you everything you want_'…

"Hoi, Potter! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana!" sahut Draco yang kini sudah duduk di sofa miliknya "Cepat kemari, _Scarhead_… Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni dunia fantasimu itu…" tambahnya lagi

"…Ck, Apa maksudmu dengan 'dunia Fantasimu' Malfoy!" sahut Harry kesal menghampiri Draco sebelum kemudian duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dari si pemilik

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau melihat ruanganku dengan mata aneh kaca matamu itu heh?.." sindir Draco "…Akui saja kau iri, Potty~"

**Twitch!**

Belum sempat Harry memprotes, Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya kea rah rak buku diseberang ruangan—Beberapa buku tebal bervariasi kini melayang dan menghampiri dimana keduanya berada, 2 buku tebal kini berada di pangkuan Harry sementara sisanya berada di tempat Draco. Harry menaikan alis menyelidiki buku-buku dipangkuannya itu yang adalah buku-buku tentang teori-teori ramalan dan cara mudah meramal menggunakkan konstelasi bintang dan garis planet.

"Dengar Potty—Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi ucapanmu saat ini…" ucap Draco memulai "Karena sudah sangat buruk aku harus menerimamu sebagai partner tugas ini…" tambahnya lagi

Harry menggumam "…Jauh lebih buruk harus berpartner dengan seorang Slytherin rambut pirang dengan gaya rambut aneh, sok kaya, sok pintar dan yadda yaddi…"

Draco tidak terpengaruh sama sekali "Terserah, Potter... Lakukan tugasmu mengurusi 20 Ramalan buruk sementara aku mengurus yang lainnya—"

"Bukankah kita perlu Bola Kristal untuk melakukan ramalan seperti yang ditulis di kertas, Malfooy…" sahut Harry sambil menunjukkan 2 buku tebal di tangannya kini

Draco memutar bola mata sebelum kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya memanggil Bola Kristal yang terpajang aman di dalam lemari kaca yang mahal ke atas meja "Kau akan membayar mahal kalau kau memecahkan bola Kristal itu Potty…" Ancam Draco

"Yah—Yah…" sahut Harry tidak berminat kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dan beberapa alat tulis sementara Draco dilain pihak hanya duduk sambil membaca bukunya saja—Bukannya seharusnya dia juga bekerja mengerjakkan tugasnya?

'_Cih… 20 Ramalan buruk?—Coba kita lihat… huh? Aku bakhkan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan bintang bintang di Bola Kristal ini—Hah? Bintang tidak mengatakan apa-apa Harry! Ugh—Konstelasi bintang?, Apa itu konstelasi Big Bear?—Ah, bukan-bukan… mungkin Virgo? Pisces? Argh!'_ batin Harry memandang bola Kristalnya mendekat memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang ditunjukkan bola Kristal itu padanya '_Okay—Ini tidak akan berhasil… kenapa aku memilih kelas Ramalan yang menyusahkan… siapa yang peduli ramalan?—Ckckck…'_

Dan sesuatu langsung mengenai pemikiran Harry yang tiba-tiba langsung dihujam sebuah Ide jenius—Tugas selesai berarti ia bisa kembali ke Asrama dan melanjutkan aktivitas FanFictionnya, cara menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat? Tentu saja dengan mengarangnya! Prof. Trelawney tidak akan bisa menentukan perbedaannya—Ide yang sangat bagus Harry! Maka setelah setuju dengan hasil Musyawarah otaknya, Harry meraih pena miliknya dan mulai menulis di kertas perkamen miliknya dengan semangat—semangat untuk segera bebas dari sini…

* * *

**20 RAMALAN KESIALAN YANG AKAN TERJADI**

**Oleh: Harry James Potter**

**1. Seseorang akan mendapat Hukuman Detensi**

**2. Menjadi Partner dari ORANG MENYEBALKAN yang pernah hidup di DUNIA**

**3. Sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi jika berjalan menuju arah Tenggara**

**4. Seorang berambut Pirang akan mendapat nilai merah pada setiap TEST**

**5. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan mendapatkan rambutnya berwarna PINK dikeesokan harinya**

**6. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan terpeleset jatuh memalukan di muka umum**

**7. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan terjatuh saat menaiki sapu terbang**

**8. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan tersedak waktu minum teh**

**9. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan tertimpa batu entah darimana asalnya**

**10. Seseorang berambut pirang akan sakit flu-akut selama 1 bulan**

**11. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan terkena ramuan guna-guna**

**12. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan jatuh tenggelam di danau Hitam**

**13. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan diculik oleh sekelompok Duyung ke dasar Danau**

**14. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan dijadikan makan malam seekor Naga**

**15. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan dipaksa Myrtle untuk berkencan di Kamar Mandi**

**16. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan dipaksa menjadi pacar seorang bernama Pansy**

**17. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan dipaksa menjadi budak Siren**

**18. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan terkena ledakan saat Kelas Ramuan**

**19. Seseorang berambut Pirang akan di jadikan makan malam Laba-Laba raksasa**

**20. TERAKHIR, Seseorang berambut Pirang akan dijadikan mascot HOGWART dalam kostum Ayam memalukan!**

(a/n: Terlalu minad untuk mengarang yah? Hehehehe—Semoga Author masih sempet hidup setelah yang satu ini)

* * *

Harry melihat hasil pekerjaannya dengan tenang sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya—Mengarang itu memang sangat mudah dan praktis ditambah lagi kalau kau punya obyek yang bisa dijadikan bahan karanganmu ini—Harry James Potter, Kau memang orang yang jenius tidak ada duanya Hehehe…

"Baiklah, Aku sudah selesai!" ucap Harry dengan bangga sambil beranjak berdiri "…Tidak sepertimu, Malfoy—Aku bisa mengerjakan Tugasku tanpa ada halangan dan tentunya dengan waktu yang sangat singkat…" ucapnya lagi

Draco menutup bukunya "Oh… Apa benar begitu, Potter?—Jadi kau mencoba mengatakan kau sudah menjadi jenius sekarang…" ucapnya sambil meraih kertas yang di genggam Harry menggunakan tongkatnya kemudian dengan tenang dan santai ia membacanya "…Hemm, Mari kita lihat hasi pekerjaan yang dikerjakan oleh Anak Emas yang satu ini selama kurang lebih 20 menit…" gumamnya mengecek kertas Harry

**Hemmm…**

**Hemmm…**

**Hemmm…**

**Hemmm…**

'_Pulang—Pulang—Pulang! Cepat biarkan aku pergi dari sini MALFOY! Tch…'_ gerutu Harry ingin cepat-cepat untuk selanjutnya pergi dari Asrama dan Ruangan ini

Draco meletakan kembali kertas tersebut diatas bukunya kemudian menatap Harry dengan tatapan datar tapi sebenarnya menyimpan ekspresi gelap di dalamnya seakan mengatakan ia akan berada dalam bahaya sebentar lagi, "Well, Potty—Kerja yang bagus…" ucap Draco mengawali ucapannya menatap tajam Harry dengan mata Abu-Abu miliknya "Kecuali kau lupa menuliskan 1 hal di tugas laporanmu itu…"

Harry menaikan alis heran "A-Apa maksudmu Malfoy, tugasnya mengatakan 20 Ramalan Kesialan—Bukan 21 Ramalan Kesialan…" sahut Harry

Draco memasang seringaian mengerikan "Huh?—Benarkah… Baiklah aku yang akan menambahkannya untukmu jika kau masih belum menyadarinya…" sahut Draco sambil mengambil pena bulu miliknya dan kemudian menulid asal-asalan di kertas milik Harry "**21. Seseorang berambut coklat dengan kaca mata aneh akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Seseorang berambut Pirang karena sudah mencemarkan namanya dan tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan BENAR—Anak malang itu akan dikenai hukuman yang sangat berat**—hemm.."

**GLEK!**—Not so Good, waktunya melaksanakan rencana B yang isinya adalah, Malfoy Marah sama dengan Kabur sama dengan Jendela yang berate Accio FireBolt kemudian kabur, Tapi…

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa kabur, Potter!" sahut Draco begitu melihat Harry yang kini sudah bersiap-siap dengan ancang-ancangnya melesat menuju jendela untuk kabur, Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Harry

**DHUAK!**

Sesuatu menarik pergelangan kaki Harry sehingga dengan tidak elitnya ia terjatuh tersungkur ke lantai—Dua kali ia sudah terjatuh dan membenturkan kepalanya kali ini, dia menatap tajam benda yang saat ini melilit pergelangan kakinya yang ternyata adalah sulur tanaman rambat, si Malfoy sialan itu…

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi, Potter—Tanaman itu sudah kuberi sihir khusus untuk tidak melepaskan cengkraman mangsanya…" ucap Draco

Harry menggeram "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy—Atau kau…"

"Apa?—Menyihirku? Mengutukku dengan mantra kutukan?... ckckck…" ucap Draco sambil menunjukkan tongkat Harry ditangannya—sepertinya ia sudah berhasil mengambilnya saat Harry terjatuh tadi, benar-benar brilliant dari pemikiran seorang Malfoy.

Harry ternganga tidak percaya melihat tongkatnya kini sepenuhnya beradai di genggaman kekuasaan Malfoy—Saat ini kesempatan dan peluangnya untuk kembalik ke Asrama miliknya adalah 0 dan—DRACO MALFOY ITU SEORANG IBLIS BERMUKA DUA! SIAPA YANG MENGATAKAN DIA ORANG YANG BAIK HATI!—HELL!...Baiklah penulis Gila yang mengatakan Draco Malfoy baik hati ramah tamah dan sebagainya—Aku akan menghujam beberapa protes padamu nanti!

"Sekarang kau akan ikut denganku dan membenarkan hasil tugasmu yang salah ini, _scarhead!_" ucap Draco lagi kali ini menjentikkan jarinya dan sulur-sulur tersebut melepaskan pergelangan kaki Harry dan sebelum Harry dapat kabur lagi dengan kesempatan ini—Draco langsung menarik lengan Harry, menyeretnya layaknya boneka dengan santainya menuju tempat awal mereka di sofa dekat dengan perapian.

"Lepaskan taganku, Malfoy! Aku bukan peliharaanmu!..." protes Harry yang terseret-seret dengan tidak elitnya dilantai

"Diamlah Potter, Kau pantas mendapatkannya…" sahut Draco sebelum kemudian mengikat tangan Harry di salah satu kaki sofa miliknya yang membuat Harry benar-benar seperti seekor binatang peliharaan saja kecuali kalau kau menambahkan telinga dan ekor palsu pada kepala dan celananya saat ini (a/n: dikutuk Harry)

"Sekarang—cepat selesaikan tugasmu atau kau mau terikat disini sampai pagi Potter…" ancam Draco duduk dengan tenang di sofa dekat dengan Harry sendiri untuk mengawasi pekerjaan Partnernya yang menyusahkan ini

Sepanjang Hari di Ruangan milik Malfoy ini—APA KAU GILA! Tentu saja Harry tidak mau terjebak disini selama itu, dan pada akhirnya ia—seorang Harry Potter, dengan pasrah dan menyerah kini mengikuti semua perintah Draco Malfoy dengan mengerjakan tugasnya kembali dari awal…

"Err… Bintang… Bintang… Konstelasi… Err…" gumam Harry tidak jelas masih bergelut dengan tugasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi tambah berantakan "Tch—Garis planet Jupiter dan… umm… Venus… hmmm… berarti Air… kesialan…" gumamnya lagi

Dilain pihak Draco hanya membolak-balik bukunya saja tidak mempedulikan gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Harry, sementara Harry masih terus saja menggumam yang tidak jelas dan sanga-sangat OUT of topic seperti…

"… Saturnus… berarti Saturn—berarti makan malam 2 hari yang akan datang adalah _Lasagna Tuna_… hemm…"

Draco memicingkan alis melirik kearah Harry, sementara Harry tidak mempedulikan dan terus kembali mengumamkan apa yang saat ini dipikirkannya sambil menopangkan dagunya berpikir—Harry, sebaiknya kau harus memperhatikan saat Prof. Trelawney menjelaskan di depan kelas nanti..

"Pluto… berarti Suram… berarti—" ucapnnya terputus

"Potter!"

Harry memandang Malfoy dengan tatapan tajam dan juga tidak suka "Apa lagi, Malfoy…"

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang IDIOT daripada orang IDIOT—" desis Draco sambil memandangi Harry

"Cih—Jangan mengejekku Malfoy! Aku sudah menggunakan semua yang ku punya untuk tugas terkutuk ini!" sahut Harry tidak terima "Lagipula—Kau sama sekali tidak mengerjakkan tugas bagianmu!" tambah Harry

"Heh—Kau pikir aku sebodoh sepertimu, Potty… Tugasku sudah selesai 5 menit sebelum kau menyelesaikan 'sampah' yang kau sebut tugas itu…" sahut Draco dengan sombongnya

"Terserah! Jangan memprotes hasil kerjaku MALFOY!"

"Kalau aku tidak memprotes, Potter-yang-pintar! KAU akan menulis _Lasagna Tuna_ di kertas TUGAS yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan apapun!"

"_Lasagna Tuna _itu salah satu kesialan yang akan terjadi MALFOY!"

"DI DALAM MIMPIMU—POTTER!"

"PIRANG SIALAN—Berhenti menghakimiku!"

"KACAMATA IDIOT—Kerjakan tugasmu dengan BENAR!"

"ARGHH!"

Okay—Singkat cerita, Kedua orang ini bertengkar melontarkan ucapan-ucapan yang sama sekali tidak beraturan dan sangat keras sehingga dapat diperkirakan orang-orang yang melewati kamar Draco ataupun ruangan-ruangan sebelah lainnya pasti bisa mendengar pertengkaran mereka, Antara Harry yang memberontak dan Draco yang menentang—semuanya tidak ingin dikalahkan dan tidak mau mengakui kekalahan, menggunakan berbagai cara untuk bisa menang termasuk dengan melempar tinta yang digunakkan untuk menulis sehinga bercecerah disekitar karpet dan sofa mahala milik Draco kemudian sepertinya karena Harry kini bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatannya acara berlanjut dengan pertengkaran lainya yaitu melempar barang-barang yang ada—Bantal, Vas, dan semua yang ada sehingga ruangan kini porak poranda layaknya kamar pengungsian korban banjir!

"…Hah… Potter—Kau.." ucap Draco terengah-engah kelelahan

"Kembalikan tongkatku Malfoy—Atau Aku akan memecahkan Kristal ini…" ancam Harry mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Bola Kristal diatas kepalanya

Mata Abu-Abu Draco kini berkilat dengan Amarah dan Wo-Ow! Draco dan Kemarahannya—_sounds not good, people_.. "Kalau kau berani, Potter… Kau akan menyesalinya…" sahut Draco menantang Harry sambil mengeram

"Aku tidak main-main Malfoy—Akan kupecahkan Kristal Mahal ini~" ancam Harry tidak mau kalah

"Heh—Kau seperti Wanita Potter… Kau takut melawanku ternyata…" sahut Draco memanas-manasi

"Aku bukan Wanita Malfoy! Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu Pirang!" sahut Harry

Draco menyeringai "_ Make me, Potter…_" sahutnya kemudian menerjang Harry dengan cepat sehingga kini Harry terantuk kembali ke lantai dan Bola Kristal itu bergelinding bebas menuju sisi lain ruangan tanpa luka sedikitpun "Kesabaranku sudah habis untuk meladenimu, Potter—Kau sudah merusak kamarku dan memecahkan barang-barang berharga milikku… kau tahu akibatnya…"

"Gah! Kalau kau mau berduel—jangan jadi seorang pengecut Malfoy! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal!"

"Ckckck.. sayang sekali aku tidak dalam mood untuk berduel dengan seorang wanita lemah, Potter…" ucapnya "Sekarang… Kau dan aku masih punya Tugas untuk diselesaikan dan karena aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu… kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena aku akan membantumu…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau berterima kasih padamu, MALFOY!"

~Meanwhile Outside~

"Apa yang dilakukan keduanya di dalam sana?..." ucap suara di luar sedang berbisik-bisik di depan pintu kamar Draco

"Entahlah—Kupikir mereka sedang berdiskusi?" sahut suara yang lainnya

"… Apa kau bodoh? Mungkin saja mereka sedang bertengkar—Kau tidak mendengar suara pecahan Barang-barang di dalam?..." tambah yang lain

Tiba-Tiba seorang anak kecil yang baru memasuki Hogwart di tahun pertamanya menghampiri rombongan diskusi tersebut, Anak itu kelihatannya sangat polos sehingga ia langsung berdeham dan menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya dan berdecak pelan—Pandangan rombongan diskusi itu melirik ke arahnya dengan tanda tanya besar

"Daddy bilang tidak baik, lho kalau menguping…" ucapnya dengan suara yang imut dan lucu

**Bruk! Brugh! Brugh!**

Bagaikan ditimpa oleh batu yang sangat besar di kepala—Kelompok diskusi itu tampak bersemu merah karena malu, malu karena mereka dinasehati oleh Anak kecil tahun pertama yang berhati murni seperti ini…

"Err… K-Kami tidak menguping kok…" sahut kini Pansy membenarkan "Kami… hanya mendengarkan… bukan menguping…"

Anak kecil itu memiringkan kepala "Tapi tetap tidak boleh, Kakak… Itu perbuatan buruk.. Nanti bisa kena marah, lho…" ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengancam yang lucu karena muka dan ekspresinya yang imut itu

"Heh?—Baiklah kami tidak akan menguping lagi…" sahut Goyle pada akhirnya disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya

Seorang gadis Slytherin lainnya menepuk bahu anak kecil itu "Nah, Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke kamarmu? Mungkin kita bisa bermain bersama-sama…"

"Okeh~" sahut Anak kecil itu setuju bergandengan tangan dengan kakak kelasnya itu sementara yang lainnya menghela napas lega—Akhirnya penganggu sudah dihilangkan juga, tapi kemudian terdengar suara anak kecil itu lagi "Oh, iya… Daddy juga bilang lho, katanya kita tidak boleh menganggu privasi seseorang di kamar—Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi Daddy bilang itu lebih buruk dari menguping lho…" tambahnya lagi sebelum lanjut melangkah

Kini meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih tercengang berusaha mendengar kata-kata anak tersebut—Pasti Ayahnya orang yang TERLALU baik sehingga mengajarkan anaknya agar menjadi ORANG YANG BUDIMAN nantinya, contoh Orang Tua yang wajib ditiru…

"Heh?—Privasi dia bilang?..."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Draco dan Gryffindor aneh itu di dalam—Mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas kan?"

"Tugas?—Err, Mungkin saja sesusatu yang lain?"

"Cih—Matt, terakhir kali aku mengecek Draco itu _tidak tertarik sama sekali_ dengan seseorang bernama Harry Potter, Mereka musuh seumur hidup dan mana mungkin—!" sangkal Pansy terputus begitu mendengar suara dari balik pintu kamar Draco Malfoy

_**/Sudah kubilang lakukan yang benar, Potter!/**_

_**/Diamlah, Malfoy! Aku sudah melakukan yang kubisa! OW! Itu sakit pirang sialan!/**_

_**/Itu hukuman orang IDIOT, Potter! Sekarang lakukan yang benar!/**_

_**/Jangan—Aow!—Malfoy sialan! Itu sakit**__**sekali**** bodoh!/**_

**Krik… Krik… Krik…**

"Ha! Sudah ku kira kan!" sahut Blaise Zabini sambil mengacungkan jari menunjuk pintu kamar Draco "Mereka berdua pasti _melakukan sesuatu_ di dalam!"

Crabbe langsung menyembur dengan frontalnya "_Are they—__**done that**__—inside the room?_" membuat semuanya kini harus menutupi muka mereka yang memerah lantaran pikiran Rated-M kini telah mempengaruhi otak mereka—Bayang-bayang apa yang terjadi dengan Harry di dalam dan juga apa yang dilakukan Draco terhadap Harry di dalam.

"Salazar—Anak itu benar! Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini sebelum terlambat!" sahut Pansy yang tersadar dari pemikirannya kemudian langsung berlarian menuruni tangga—diikuti oleh rombongan-rombongan yang lainnya yang sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar ataupun membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam

~Inside The Room~

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam ruangan saat itu ya?—Mari kita intip lebih jelas ke dalam ruangan Draco Malfoy yang tentunya masih berantakan dan porak-poranda saat ini, Draco tidak membersihkannya karena itu adalah tugas Peri Rumah yang mengerjakannya, Saat ini Harry duduk di lantai sementara Draco duduk diatas sofa layaknya seorang yang berstatus tinggi dan Harry sebagai budaknya berada di lantai—suatu penghinaan bagi Harry yang tertindas saat ini, salah satu tangannya saat ini sedang menggenggam bola Kristal sementara Draco yang sibuk menulis di kertas perkamennya yang sepertinya adalah tugas milik Harry yang sudah dua kali gagal dikerjakan.

"Ramalan selanjutnya, Potter!" sahut Draco

Harry mendengus sebelum kemudian memperhatikan bola Kristal "… Saturnus dan Neptunus akan sejajar, berarti… Akan ada cinta yang bersemi di suatu tempat, Malfoy…" sahut Harry ngeles

**Bletak!**

"AUW~! Berhenti memukulku, Malfoy!" seru Harry protes mengelus kepalanya yang baru dipukul dengan buku tebal oleh Draco

"Itu cocok untuk mengajari Idiot sepertimu! Tugasmu Ramalan Kesialan—Potty!"

"Tapi itu yang dikatakan Bola Kristal Malfoy!" sahut Harry lagi mempertahankan ucapannya

Dan… Seperti yang dilihat, setiap Harry salah melakukan ramalan—Buku melayang dikeplanya dan keduanya mulai mengoceh kembali dan acara ini terus dan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya 20 Ramalan Kesialan tugas Prof. Trelawney selesai dikerjakan oleh keduanya.

Harry yang mendapat kembali tongkatnya dan kebebasan juga hal-hal lainnya langsung berlari keluar dari Asrama Slytherin sambil bersorak-sorai di dalam hati terbebas dari Jeruji Penjara mencekam itu sementara Draco Malfoy yang baru saja keluar ruangan harus menghadapi tatapan curiga yang dipancarkan oleh teman-temannya—sepertinya mereka ingin memastikan apa yang mereka pikirkan itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak?

~Gryffindor Common Room~

Kembali ke Asramanya yang nyaman aman dan tentram—Harry merebahkan dirinya di sofa, Tugas dengan Malfoy pirang itu menyita banyak sekali waktu lantaran ia kembali ke Asramaya di Sore Hari—SORE! Sudah berapa jam terlewat yang ia habiskan di Kamar si Malfoy itu? Yadda-Yadda, Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat tanpa disadari, Harry…

"Saatnya membaca lanjutan Fic—!" ucapan Harry terputus begitu

"MATE!"

"HARRY!"

Seru Ron dan Hermione yang berlarian menghampirinya layaknya mereka tidak bertemu dengannya selama 1 abad—wajah keduanya tampak panic dan ketakutan seperti orang tua yang baru saja kehilangan putra mereka di tengah jalan..

"A—Apa? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Harry heran

"Mate!—Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau masih hidup? Kau baik-baik saja?.." sembur Ron sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Harry dengan panic melanda pikirannya

"Ron—Aku baik-baik saja dan untu memperjelas jawabanmu aku masih hidup…" sahut Harry "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran mengangkat sebelah alis

Hermione berkacak pinggang "Ron bilang kau dan Malfoy itu berpartner dalam 1 tugas di Kelas Ramalan—ditambah lagi Malfoy juga mencarimu waktu kau tidak masuk kelas saat itu dan kami-kami cemas terjadi apa-apa padamu Harry~" jelas Hermione layaknya seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Harry, Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?"

"Mione—Aku baik-baik saja…" sahut Harry menghela napas

"Well—Memangnya selama ini kau ada dimana, Mate? Kami sudah berkeliling Hogwart mencarimu sepanjang hari…" tanya Ro

Dengan santai Harry menjawab "Oh—Itu, Aku ada di Asrama Slytherin mengurusi Tugas Kelas Ramalan…" jawabnya " Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir—tidak terjadi sesuatu disana—"

Hermione mengguncangkan tubuh Harry "Benar tidak ada apapun yang terjadi Harry?—Kau tidak berbohong?, Mereka tidak memantraimu dengan sihir Ingatang kan?.." ucapnya panic

"Err… Kupikir kalian berdua terlalu berlebihan dengan sifat kalian itu—Aku baik-baik saja dan sekarang aku ingin menikmati waktu untuk kembali mengurusi sesuatu yang daritadi belum sempat kuselesaikan.." sahut Harry ogah-ogahan karena ia ingin membaca lanjutan Fic tadi dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya yang _over-protective_ itu—'_Merlin, kini apa lagi yang kau berikan untukku mencegah membaca Fic lanjutan itu!_' batin Harry dalam hati

Ron berdeham "Lebih baik kita ke Great Hall untuk makan malam…" usulnya karena sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lapar saat ini dan tentunya menu makan malam di Great Hall hari ini adalah favorit Ron dan ia tidak ingin kehabisan jatah

Hermione mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan Harry ikut bersamanya "Harry, kau juga harus ikut kesana bersama kami—kau belum sarapan sejak tadi pagi…"

"Tapi—Tapi—Mione…" rengek Harry tidak mau pergi ke Great Hall karena ia ingin berbaring dengan santai ditemani _handphone_ miliknya dan tentunya di temani Fic yang membuatya penasaran setengah mati dengan cerita di dalamnya

"Turuti saja ucapannya, Mate—Kau tidak mau melihat wajah menyeramkan Hermione kalau dia marah kan?" ucap Ron

"Aku dengar itu, Ron!"

Dan ketiganya menuruni tangga menuju Great Hall untuk makan malam dengan Harry yang menghela napas terpaksa harus menunda lagi jadwal bacanya.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Waduh! Mohon maaf banget buat everyone yang lama menunggu Fic ABAL bin Gaje ini untuk update dikarenakan oleh SCHEDULE baka Author ini yang padet mulu di sekolah—PRESENTASI mulu! Dan TUGAS seambruk.. yah, setidaknya di waktu luang Litte nyicil sih buat Apdet lagi—Tapi MOHON MAAF banget kalau misalany lanjutannya sedikit mengecewakan (?) dan bagi yang penasaran dengan lanjutan Fic yang dibaca Harry tapi malah ngak dibahas lagi di Chapter ini *mundung* Jujur aja nih semua—Author juga kelabakan (lho?) gimana ngak? Sistemnya 'ada Fic di dalam Fic' (?) Well—Untuk kedepannya akan Litte usahakan melanjutkan Fic yang dibaca Harry, dan untuk sweet-sweet moment in the bedroom—Haha~ Hanya ada hints saja *smirk* dan BANYAK terima kasih untuk….**

**To ****Gia-XY****:** wkwkkwkw… Omongan GIA persis banget sama apa yang dibilang temen Litte waktu di sekolah! Agak rada mirip gimana gitu yah sama Seto x Joey—Eh, langsung buru-buru liad waktu apdet? Heehe ARIGATOU! -_- meskipun kerajaan ane masih banyak yang nunggak! Entah kapan kelarnya? Yoi donk! DRACO emang harus tampil untuk memeriahkan suasana DraRry ini fufufu… Makasih Reviewnya Gia-chan~

**To ****Kiseki Arvel**** : **Wkwkwkwk… mukanya Harry tegang gimana gitu, Fic bisa meramal fufufu—coba pas di Fic-nya langsung ditulis 'Harry jatuh cinta pada Draco sejak saat itu' wah! Gimana yah jadinya? Idenya menarik?—Ah masa sih? Hehehe Makasih pujiannya Err… Jangan dipanggil Senpai segala kali… Litte juga masih pemula kok disini… masih banyak ada kesalahan dalam membuat Fic, Thanks Reviewnya~

**To ****LalaClouds****: **Ciee yang jalan-jalan—Ke McD aja yuukk-Plaks! Oh, Maksih bangett~ Padahal Litte pikir idenya terlalu gimana gitu dan cerita plotnya yang agak rumit—Penasaran FF yang dibaca Harry sama yang Litte bikin? -_- seperti system yg Litte bilang barusan 'Ada Fic di dalam Fic', Okay—Lanjutan FF yang dibaca Harry akan Litte lanjutkan di next Chapter, mhon maaf banget yah—Akan Litet usahakan chapter 2 FF Harry akan dibahas plus diperpanjang.. Thanks Reviewnya yah~

**To**** Paradisaea rubra ****(guest): **Wah—Bikin penasaran yah? Hhe, emang chapter yg sebelumnya sudah di perpanjang, tapi sekarang berhubung jadwal Author ini sudah saking sibuknya—kayaknya ngak ada perubahan/perpanjangan di chapter ini deh *mundung* maaf banget FF yang dibaca Harry belum simper Litte bahas disini *mojok* Tapi Litte janji bakal dibahas di Chapter depan! Suweerrr! Makasih banyak Review dan dukungannya untuk Fic ini~

**To ****sherry dark jewel****: **Fufufu… I'm Litte, Dozo Yoroshiku yah Yuki-chan~ Oh baru nemu nih Fic~ Hehehehe, Makasih banget dah Review dan untuk Rated-M yang dikatakan dan juga sweet moment in Bed—Humph *mikir* di Summary udah ada bakal Rated change sih tapii… untuk saat ini kayaknya belum bisa diganti Rated-M deh—PLAK! Hints juga sudah ada meskipun belum terlalu jelas sih~ Emang jujur Litte juga mikir kesana! Draco, Harry, plus tempat tidur sama dengan _make out _4 ronde or full! *freak* kalo waktu sudah tiba *kapankah waktu tiba?* Ijin Tuhan bakal Litte naikan Ratednya… Arigatou Reviewnya~

**To ****Ruega Kaiba****: **Wahahahahahah~ SAAAMAAA BANGET RUN! Apa lagi koneksi Interet waktu Litte buka FB—nut,nut,nut… kayak seabad kagak gerak-gerak nih browsernya! Cckkckc—penderitaan memang begitu! Okay ini sudah dilanjutkan dan GRACIAS buat Reviewnya Runaaaa~

**To ****Kishu Mars****: **Hehehehe… Iya udah Update—YOI donk~ Draco emang harus dimunculkan untuk bersanding dengan Harry di pelaminan (lho?) hahahaha… biasa kayak kita yang percaya ramalan Zodiak di Tabloid sama di Spotlite itu lho~ Nah si Harry kayak begitu tuh! (dikutuk Harry) Mereka emang pasangan yang serasi yah *terharu*… Of course Litte bakal keep writing~ selama story ini belum selesai Litte belum akan berhenti~ Tapi dimaklumi kalau story ini makan banyak waktu buat apdet *hiks* Makasih revienya yah~

**To ****AnindyaCahya****: **Wahahahha… Bukan donk~ *sok rahasia* Identitas Author masih sepenuhnya misteri—entah siapa yang mengarang? Akan di bahas di chapter-chapter mendatang pada waktunya jika sudah tiba—Plak! Terlalu berbelit-belit kayaknya.. *mundung* soal TYPO yang meraja lela ini… T_T biasa tingkat kemalasan Author yang gede ini ngak mau ngecek lagi ckckck… akan diusahakan dikurangi nih Anin, Makasih Reviewnya~

**To ****Momo Kim**: Auuww~ *pipi tambah tembem* AKHIRNYA ada yang mengakui ke-IMUT-an Litte Waahhahaha~ *PD* Kita sesam Newbie ternyataaaa~ *jingkrak-jingkrak* Maaf nih lama UPDATE! *mojok* GAMBARIMASU Momo-Chan hihihihi

**To ****00' no name**** (guest): **Ini udah Apdet kok—Eh Apdet kilat? Ngak juga… adanya mah Apdet kepepet hehehehe… Thank you reviewnya nih ya~

**To ****Iria-san****: **Wah~ Makasih Iria-chan~ Litte tersandung sekali—Plak! Hehehe… Karakternya Harry sengaja dibuat seperti itu dan well—begitulah, Hehehe Keren? Masa sih? Masih biasa aja deh… Maaf kalo misalnya Litte update terlalu lama—salahkan pihak GURU yang memberikan Litte bertumpuk tugas dan ulangan~ *mundung* Makasih reviewnya yah Iria-Chan~

**To ****Guest****: **Thank You Reviewnya~ Err… sebenarya disini belum dijelaskan Draco memiliki perasaan suka ke Harry sih… dan juga Harry masih belum apa-apa sama Draco juga… tapi akan ditambah porsi deh di next Chap yang membuat kedua sejoli ini bakal Dag Dig Dug Dag gitu! Litte akan BERJUANG! Makasihh sekali lagii yaaa~

**To ****ChaaChulie247****: **GRACIAS~ GRACIAS bangett~ Iyaaa~ AKU FANS BANGET SAMA DRARRY ini! Sejak pertama kali masuk FF dan Fandom ini yang Litte jelajahin pertama kali! Baca-baca hampir Fic di HPI sama HP english~ CINTAAA BANGET sama Pairing ini~ *freak again* Err… So sweetannya kayaknya Cuma hints belaka—PLAK! Akan Litte tambah yang ke SWEET lg di next Chap Hehehehe… Makasih reviewnyaaaa~

**YATTA—Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau me-REVIEW Fic ini~ dan Litte cukup terkesan banget sama saran yang nyaranin tentang naiknya Rated dan nambah adegan sweet DraRry ini—Jujur sih jujur Litte masih agak grogi kalo nulis Lemon dan saudaranya itu, Tapi—kalo baca LEMON Fic DarRy dan yang lainnya sih, WOGH—kagak usah dipertanyakan lagi~ Tapi Litte bakal berusaha yang Litte bisa sih, kalo waktunya LEMON tiba akan diusahakan Litte bikin.. tapi karena ini masih awal—Warming up dulu ya untuk Baka Author satu ini~ Sekali lagi mohon maaaf untuk KELAMAAN UPDATE (mundung), Jika ada kritik dan saran untuk Litte, jangan malu-malu… PM atau Review aja karena Saran dan Kritik itu berguna banget kok buat Litte~ Author kan ngak sempurna-sempurna banget yah Hehehe.. Jadi butuh dorongan—tapi jangan dorong Litte ke jurang yaa~ Heheheh**

**Enjoy—Please R&R~**

**Gracias~**


End file.
